


This Time It's Maggie's Fault [ft. Gay Mess Alex Danvers]

by drunk_on_disappointment



Series: Alex Danvers is a Gay Mess [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is just a mess, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, F/F, I love Alex so much, Maggie is a little shit, Secret Sex, Smut, references to masturbation, secret orgasm, so does Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_disappointment/pseuds/drunk_on_disappointment
Summary: An innocent Superfriends movie night becomes not-so-innocent when Maggie gets handsy with Alex underneath the blanket. Continuation of 'Alex Danvers is a Gay Mess', but you can enjoy the smut without reading that fic.





	This Time It's Maggie's Fault [ft. Gay Mess Alex Danvers]

Why Alex had agreed to have movie night over her place was still unbeknownst to her (the real reason was that Kara likes her couch the most and Kara had pouted and she can’t say no to her sister’s pout). This Friday night was the first Friday she and Maggie’s day off had actually coincided all month and all Alex wanted to do was climb into bed with her girlfriend. 

Girlfriend.

Saying that word – or even thinking it – still felt weird. Granted, it had only been about two months or so since Maggie had come over her apartment and kissed her, but most of the time Alex couldn’t believe that Maggie had chosen her. 

The agent groaned lightly, glancing at the clock. James, Winn, and Kara would be at her apartment any minute. At least they would come bearing pizza, potstickers, and beer. 

Maggie came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s stomach and resting her head against Alex’s shoulder. 

“All good Danvers?” Alex could feel her grin against her back and couldn’t help but melt back into Maggie’s embrace. Alex turned around in her arms, burying her face in her girlfriend’s neck, inhaling the scent of Maggie’s shampoo. 

“I just want them to leave,” she groaned, pouting lightly, letting her lips brush against the tan woman’s neck. She heard Maggie chuckle and that made her pout harder. 

“Babe, they aren’t even here yet,” she laughed, rubbing Alex’s back. “I’ll make sure to kick them out before your bedtime, Danvers.”

Alex stood up a little higher so she was eye-level with the smaller woman. “Promise?” She couldn’t help but crack the smile she was fighting. Maggie just tilted her head, her dimples fully on display. 

“Are you always this cute, Danvers?”

“Only for you,” Alex whispered, leaning in to brush her lips against Maggie’s lips. The kiss was soft for the first few moments, but as soon as Maggie brushed her tongue against the agent’s lower lip, Alex was a puddle. 

Alex gripped Maggie’s hips, pulling her front closer to her own. She would never get old of this feeling, of the warmth that spread through her body like wildfire or a good shot of whiskey. The fire soon pooled in her stomach when the detective nibbled on her lower lip, making Alex moan.   
They were interrupted by a load knock, followed by a series of excited louder knocks that Alex knew had to be Kara (how Kara managed to not break her door down from her enthusiastic fists was unknown to Alex). 

Alex groaned loudly and buried her face in Maggie’s neck. The other woman only laughed and heaved the taller woman into an upright position. 

“To be continued?” Maggie asked, sending her a wink as she walked to answer the door. 

“Fuck yeah,” Alex responded, her stomach still doing flips. 

Everyone was quickly herded into the kitchen, James passing plates to everyone while Alex grabbed the cups. Kara was already halfway through one of the orders of potstickers before they even managed to get the pizza box open, leading Winn to comment that he was still amazed at how fast Kara’s metabolism worked. Kara only shrugged, grabbing three slices of pizza, and Alex figured that maybe tonight wouldn’t be as bad as she originally thought. 

It took the group a while to situate themselves in Alex’s living room, and even longer for them to all decide on a movie. By the time Winn and James had stopped their argument on the Transformers movies and Kara had stopped offering suggestions of movies to watch (she shouted whenever she saw a Disney movie come up as an option on the screen), Alex was on her second round of beer. 

They eventually settled on Pacific Rim, and when everyone had grabbed their second servings of pizza and booze (fourth serving for Kara), Alex finally settled back to watch the movie. She was nestled in between Maggie’s legs, leaning back against the woman, resting her head on her shoulder. 

She was finishing her second beer when Maggie started. 

It was innocent at first. She played with Alex’s short hair, twirling pieces between her fingers, scratching her scalp, making Alex relax against her. Her hand moved lower, caressing the back of her neck, behind her ears, the edge of her jaw. Every slight touch made Alex shiver and she felt Maggie smirk against the back of her head. 

It became less innocent when the detective wrapped her arms around Alex’s stomach, lightly scratching her nails down her sides as she did so in such a way that none of the gang noticed the less-than-PG scene settled beside them. The act caused Alex to noticeably shiver.

“You cold, babe?” Maggie whispered, sounding nonchalant even though her hot breath was against Alex’s ear. Alex could barely choke out a response, her body too warm to think properly. 

“Uhh, yeah. Kara, could you toss me that blanket behind your head?” Alex desperately hoped that she sounded normal and not like holy fuck I’m so turned on right now and of course it’s in front of my friends.

The agent never felt more relief wash over her when her sister mindlessly tossed her the requested blanket, her eyes never leaving the screen. She felt Maggie chuckle quietly behind her and she couldn’t help but squeeze her girlfriend’s leg hard as a warning. 

That action just seemed to spur the detective on more. 

Maggie spread the blanket out over the two of them. She also pushed the foot rest towards Alex, allowing the pair to lay down on the couch more. As soon as they were settled (only earning a glance from Winn as he got up to get another slice of pizza), Maggie’s hands were back on Alex’s stomach.

The difference this time was that the darker woman’s hands were splayed out, her thumbs positioned just underneath Alex’s sports bra. The tips of her pinkies were slowly playing with the top of her boy shorts and pajama pants. Alex had to fight to breathe in and out at a steady pace. 

She also hoped that the movie was enough to keep Kara from paying attention to her pounding heart. 

Concerns about the rest of the group were apparently not circulating within Maggie’s brain. The detective slowly slid her hands down and settled them on her girlfriend’s hipbones right underneath the fabric of her pants and underwear. Alex forced herself to keep her eyes on the TV and take a sip of the remaining beer next to her.

She almost choked on her drink when Maggie grazed her right ear with her teeth (the side that no one from the group was sitting on). 

The action caused the heat swirling in Alex’s lower stomach to intensify. She could feel herself become impossibly wet, her clit throbbing with the need for any type of friction. A whine almost escaped her throat when Maggie licked behind her ear slowly, sensually, and the agent had to use all of the self-control she was trained to have in order to keep her hips from bucking upwards. 

She did shift, bending her one leg up in a position that brought rather embarrassing memories to mind, but at this point she needed at least something from Maggie. 

Alex knew very well that she did really, really stupid things in her past when she was sexually frustrated. As they say, history tend to repeat itself. 

And Alex found history repeating itself during movie night with her girlfriend on a couch, sitting next to three other people that could realize what was happening at any moment. 

The thought itself made Alex’s stomach clench slightly with want and the movement caused Maggie to smirk. Maggie continued to lightly massage the agent’s hips, her fingers dangerously close to Alex’s dripping center. At a particularly loud moment in the movie, Maggie bend her head down slightly to Alex’s ear. 

“All good, Danvers?” Alex only nodded, afraid to open her mouth while her girlfriend’s hands were burning her skin with desire. 

“Can I keep going? Maggie whispered, and Alex swore she almost cried with how much she wanted, needed her to continue. However, on the outside, the agent steeled her jaw and nodded, readjusting herself so that her legs were slightly more spread. 

Both woman glanced at the group besides them. Kara was eating some of the leftover food, Winn had his legs tucked underneath him with a slightly shocked look on his face from the movie, and James was relaxed with his feet on the coffee table. None of them noticed Alex’s flushed face, the couple’s dilated pupils, or the fact that Alex’s eyes fluttered shut as soon as Maggie brought her fingers to her center. 

The detective started out painfully slow, her fingers barely exploring Alex’s wet, hot core. The taller woman felt Maggie’s breath hitch behind her as she felt how wet she was. Alex had to bite her lip hard when she felt her girlfriend’s hips involuntarily jerk slightly against her back. 

She dug her hand into Maggie’s thigh again as a warning. The other woman only responded by pushing her middle finger slightly into Alex’s entrance, coating her finger with her wetness. 

When Maggie first began to circle her clit, Alex nearly blacked out. Pleasure shot from her lower stomach all the way to her feet, her body burning from the sensation. She dug her nails into Maggie’s leg underneath the blanket to keep herself from doing anything besides sit there and breathe in and out. 

The detective rubbed Alex’s clit up and down in the way that the agent had told (shown) her how she touches herself early on in their relationship. The demonstration had led to Maggie practicing her newfound knowledge and the darker woman knew just how much Alex loved to be touched like this. 

Maggie continued to stroke her clit, occasionally gathering wetness or changing her finger pattern in order to prevent Alex from coming readily. Her girlfriend’s actions not only caused more wetness to gather on Maggie’s fingers but also caused Alex’s breath to become more labored as she was so close to the edge.

Her stomach was clenched with how close she was, but Maggie’s painfully slow movements against her clit weren’t enough to push her over. The pleasure in her lower half, however, was still building and the intensity was actually making the agent’s head foggy.

The movie was nearly over – the couple, having seen this before, knew that The Breach was almost destroyed and that they didn’t have a lot of time left. 

So Maggie sped up ever so slightly. 

The change of pace caused Alex to breath hard through her nose, jaw clenched, as she fought against every movement her body wanted to make.

She wanted to roll against Maggie’s hand, she wanted to let her legs shake in anticipation, she wanted to toss her head back against her girlfriend’s shoulder and let her suck on the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. 

Instead, all she did was grip Maggie’s thigh with bruising strength as she came. 

Her mind blanked as white-hot pleasure ripped through her core, spreading itself throughout her entire body. Her stomach was impossibly clenched as she rode wave after wave of her orgasm, Maggie’s fingers still lightly rubbing her clit the whole time. 

The detective removed her fingers, placing her hands back on Alex’s hips as the short-haired woman fought to regain control of her body. Her legs were trembling slightly underneath the blanket and her face was completely flushed. Aftershocks of her orgasm hit her a few times as the couple shifted in order to resume a more natural position. 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s upper body this time, letting Alex’s tiredly lean her head against the detective’s arm, her body feeling like jello. She could smell her arousal on Maggie’s fingers, making a low whimper form in the back of her throat. 

She prayed to whatever she could think of that none of the gang heard. She prayed her hardest to Rao that Kara didn’t hear anything, including the things that happened during other parts of the movie. 

By the time everyone left, Alex had been able to stand up and function normally enough. Her soaked underwear was the only evidence she felt from Maggie’s actions. Well, that and Maggie’s mischievous grin every time they caught each other’s eyes.   
After she ushered Kara out, promising a sister’s night in the near future, Alex immediately locked her door and leaned back against it. She glared daggers at her girlfriend. 

“I hate you,” she pouted. Maggie just laughed, her dimples making the taller woman’s steely exterior melt slightly. 

“I highly doubt that, Danvers.” Alex was about to comment, but the vibration of her phone made her stop. She glared at Maggie when she saw Kara’s name pop up on the screen.

“I swear…” Alex mumbled as she opened the text. Maggie only laughed harder as she saw how wide the agent’s eyes become while reading the message, no shame at all in what they did tonight. 

“Lemme see,” Maggie giggled, snatching the phone from Alex’s hands. 

Kara: I have no idea what you and Detective Dimples were up to tonight, but I’m making Winn sit in between you two next time. 

The text was proceeded with several different emojis, including the shocked emoji face, the emoji with X’s for eyes, and the emoji with the mask over its mouth. 

“I’m such a mess,” Alex whispered to herself, her face flushed from embarrassment. Maggie grinned.

“A gay mess, babe.” Alex narrowed her eyes at Maggie, trying to fight the small smile fighting its way on her lips.

“I have you to blame for that, Sawyer.” Maggie only responded by kissing the taller woman lightly on the lips. 

“You know Danvers,” Maggie started, playing with the strings of Alex’s pajama pants, “This incident seems all too familiar to me.” 

Alex narrowed her eyes again, this time in confusion. “What do you…” Her eyes widened in realization. “Oh god, you knew.”

Maggie laughed at how increasingly red Alex was becoming before her. “Of course I did, Danvers. I’m paid to be the best at detecting things.” The shorter woman rubbed up and down Alex’s arms as the flushed woman buried her face in her hands. 

“If it makes you feel any better,” Maggie started, “I went back to my apartment that night and did the exact same thing.” Alex looked up at her.

“Really?” Maggie smiled softly, her eyes twinkling. 

“How could I not? You may be a mess, but at least you’re a hot one.” Alex bit her lip. 

“I’m your mess,” she grinned back. Maggie nodded, giving her a light kiss. 

“Always,” she whispered, kissing her again with more vigor. 

“Do you maybe wanna show me what you did that night,” the agent said against her girlfriend’s lips, nipping lightly on her lower lip. Maggie groaned and nodded, her hand slipping behind the back of Alex’s neck. 

She grinned. “Take me to bed, Detective Sawyer.” 

Maggie only responded by taking her hand and dragging her towards her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ chocolate---snowflakes


End file.
